Contraversy
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Emma finds herself in a position she doesn't want to be in causing an uproar in the lives of the Ewings and the Rylands. (contains mentions of abortion)


Emma stared at the test in her hand. Positive. Just like the other five pregnancy tests scattered throughout her room. God, this was impossible. It had to be impossible. She and Christopher had just been fooling around. She couldn't be pregnant. She had been so damn careful. What if her mother found out? Or worse, Bobby? God, this wasn't how her life was supposed to be. She was just barely out of college, she had no job; sure she had the money to support a baby but resting on her father's fortune seemed cheating somehow. Besides, she wasn't ready for a baby just yet.

With a deep sigh, Emma ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't go to anyone in this household about this. It was too private. But there was a number she could always call when she was in a jam. So that's what she did. "Harris," the voice on the other side grunted.

"Daddy, it's Emma," she replied in a small voice.

Instantly his tone changed. "Emma? What happened, is something wrong?"

"Daddy, I wanted to talk about moving back in with you," she said. Better to jump right in than try to beat around the bush.

"You…you do?"

"Yes. Please. Daddy, I can't stand being here anymore. I want to come home."

There was a sigh from the other side. "Emma, you know you always have a place here if you want it. I just don't understand why you would call so out of the blue like this."

"Look if you don't want me there just tell me outright. I'm a big girl, I can take it."

"It's not that I don't want you to stay. I just…Emma, did something happen to you? Did they do something to you? Is Bobby kicking you out?"

"No, no one is kicking me out," she sighed. Emma could feel the tears starting in her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of anyone but this stress was too much. "It's not like that at all. I just want to leave. I want to come back home where I belong."

"Have you talked to your mother about this?"

"God, do you even take a piss without some woman telling you to?" Emma burst out. Moments later she was crying. "I'm sorry, daddy. Please don't be mad at me. Please."

Harris had a very uncomfortable flashback to her childhood for a brief moment. Which made up his mind very damn quick. "Emma, honey, don't cry. If you want to come back here, I'll send the car around for you. How much time do you need?"

Emma rubbed her eyes. "An hour? All I'm going to need is my clothes. You have all my other things, right?"

"If I don't, we can send someone out to get it. One hour then. And make sure you tell someone so my driver doesn't get shot when he tries to come get you."

"I will. I promise."

"All right, there's no harm done, sweetheart. No need for tears. Dry your eyes and get your clothes packed. Everything is going to be okay."

Emma let out a sniffle. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl. I'll see you in one hour."

Emma hung up the phone and went to her closet. The suitcase from when she moved in was still there. It would do to well enough for her clothes. Once she was back with her father, things would become clear again.

As she was packing, she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was Ann. "I'm moving back in with Daddy," she explained, not looking up from her clothes. "I already called him and he's going to be here in an hour."

"I…why?" Ann asked, thoroughly confused.

"Because it's the best thing for everyone," Emma replied. "I don't belong here anyway."

"How…how long are you staying with him?"

"As long as he lets me I guess. I haven't really put a time line on this."

Ann couldn't quite wrap her head around all of this. Emma had moods, sure, but she had never expressed interest in just leaving like this. "Are you sure you don't want to stay and talk about this?"

"I don't see what there is to talk about. I'm an adult, Ann. You can't keep me here against my will."

"I don't want to. It's entirely your choice, Emma, you know that. I just don't understand why you want to leave so badly. I thought things were going well for you here."

Emma sighed and finally turned to her. "I need to not be here. Can't you understand that at least?"

"Yes, I suppose I can. Do you need any help packing?"

"No, I'm almost done. I just need my clothes. He has everything else at his place. Or he can send someone to get it. I'll be fine."

"Well, if you're sure."

"Very sure," Emma insisted.

Ann forced a smile on her face. She didn't understand why Emma felt such an intense need to leave so quickly but she wanted to support her daughter's independent spirit. Emma was an adult. It was her right to live anywhere she wanted to. And Ann had to stand by her otherwise she would be just like Judith. "Then I guess I'd better go let Bobby know that there's going to be a strange car coming up the driveway. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will," Emma nodded, turning back to her work. "Thank you."

Ann wanted to hug her daughter but she sensed it wouldn't be very welcome. So she did what she said she was going to do and find Bobby. But first she had to stop at the bathroom to calm herself down. She had just gotten Emma back, Ann didn't understand why she had to leave so suddenly. And it hurt. It felt like losing her all over again.

By the time Ann got herself under control, a car was already pulling up the driveway. Bobby was at the door trying to see who it was. "What is Harris Ryland's car doing in the SouthFork driveway?" he asked as Ann hurried over.

"Emma's leaving," she replied, tears still in her eyes. "She called Harris and he agreed to let her move back in."

"Did she say why? I thought things were going well for her here."

"She just said she needed to not be here."

Bobby gripped her arms. "Ann, it has nothing to do with you, I'm sure."

"Then why won't she talk to me?"

"Because…because things like that are hard for her. We've seen that plenty of times." He tried to smile but it was hard. She looked so broken. "I'm sure once she's had some time to step back and see things clearly, she'll come running back into your arms."

"Our arms?" Ann correctly gently.

"Our arms," Bobby agreed. "If she's your daughter, she's mine. You know that."

Before Ann could smile and thank him, Emma was flying past them. They watched as she ran out the door to wrap her arms around Harris who was only half way to the door. She buried her face in his shoulder as she tried to keep the tears from coming. Harris wrapped his arms around her and began to murmur soothing words in her ear. Christopher had been out riding but when he saw what was going on in the driveway he started towards father and daughter. Emma let out a muffled sound, flinching further into Harris' arms. He glared at the younger Ewing until Christopher started towards the house.

Ann made her way down to try and see if there was anything she could do to change Emma's mind but Harris was already guiding her to the car. "I don't know what that Ewing boy did to my daughter but if he comes near her again, I'll shoot him," Harris warned. He looked to his driver. "Go inside and get her bag."

Emma didn't even look at her mother as her father ushered her into the back of his car. "I need my clothes," she sniffed.

"I sent my driver up there," Harris assured her, rubbing her back. "He'll put the suitcase in the back and then we'll go straight home. I promise."

"I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"You're my little girl, Emma. Nothing you do is ever a bother to me," Harris promised. He was surprised when she curled up against him. Emma hadn't been this clingy since she was a girl. But he'd take any excuse for the closeness they'd once shared. "I don't suppose you want to tell me what's going on."

"Not right now. I just want to go home."

"All right, home it is then." He wrapped his arm around her as the driver came back and put her bag in the car. Harris held her tight until they were back at his house. "Your room is just like you left it," he told her. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep? I'll wake you when dinner is ready."

Emma nodded and bit her lip. "Can you…I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Especially anyone by the name of Ewing."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you're undisturbed. Go on now. You need your rest."

Emma hugged him once more. "I love you so much, Daddy."

"I love you too baby girl."

She forced a smile and headed upstairs. Her father hadn't been lying, her room was untouched. Everything looked like the night she left it all behind. And for once she found that very comforting. With a tired sigh Emma crawled under the covers and tried to will herself to sleep. Downstairs, her father took the phone off the hook to make sure no one could read them. His driver brought in Emma's bag and inside her cell phone began ringing. Harris checked the caller ID to find Ann's name flashing at him. He hit end. Whatever happened with the Ewings, Harris was going to fix it. He hated seeing his little girl cry.


End file.
